Between the Lions: The Lost Rock Credits (2000)
Executive Producer Judith Stoia For Sirius Thinking Executive Producers Michael K. Frith Creative Director and Conceptual Designer Norman Stiles Editorial Director Christopher Cerf Music and Audio Producer Series Producer Sonia Rosario Coordinating Producer and Business Director Elizabeth Benjes Created by Lou Berger Christopher Cerf Michael K. Frith Kathryn Mullen Norman Stiles Directed by Ted May Head Writer Norman Stiles Writers Richard Chevat Christopher Cerf Sarah Durkee Diane DeCubellis Joe Fallon Judy Freudberg Michael K. Frith Tony Geiss Louise Gikow Peter Hirsch Sean Kelly Sharon Lerner Kathryn Mullen Fred Newman Norman Stiles Belinda Ward Kathy Waugh Ellis Weiner Tom Whedon Staff Writers Joe Fallon Louise Gikow Content Director Dr. Linda K. Rath Coordinating Producer, Puppets and Puppets Captain Kathryn Mullen Puppeteers Co-Captain Anthony Asbury Heather Asch Jennifer Barnhart Tyler Bunch Tim Lagasse Peter Linz Jim Napolitano Voice Talent Michael K. Frith Fred Newman Fred Says Segment Fred Newman Guest Stars Dr. Bertice Berry Dr. Ruth Westheimer Studio Producer Jane Nishimura Line Producer Carol Klein Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action Sharon Lerner Live Action Producer Vincent J. Straggas Consulting Producers Carlos Dorta Louise Gikow Fred Newman Associate Producer James Sabatini Production Coordinator Jared Jenkins Segment Directors Richard A. Fernandes Kathryn Mullen Director of Photography Bill Berner Lighting Director Mitchell Bogard Puppets, Costumes and Props 3/Design Studio Additional Puppets Trudy Trees, Inc. Puppet Supervisor John Orberg On-set Puppet Props Bronwen Densmore Puppet Wrangler Rob Gardner Music Directed and Arranged by Paul Jacobs Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio Chris Cardillo Series Theme Song by Sarah Durkee and Paul Jacobs The Between the Lions Singers Cindy Mizelle Makeba Mooncycle Nicki Richards Chris Cerf Babi Floyd Paul Jacob Joe Lynn Turner Paulette McWilliams Elisabeth Withers Sharon Bryant-Gallwey Graphic Director Marlene Weisman-Abadi Coordinating Producer, Visual Effects Corinna Roth Graphic and Visual Effects Manuel Gaulot Pia Rigby Victor Morales Amy Wells Ian Lamont-Havers Animation Producers Reelworks Animation Studio, Inc. Olive Jar Studios, Inc. The Ink Tank Opening Sequences Designed and Produced by Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. Art Director Laura Block Set Decorator Martin Faherer Associate Director Maureen Thorp Stage Manager Adam Matalon Unit Manager Karen Carr Editors Leo Cullen Jordan Montminy Scott Silva Casting Donna DeSata Casting Production Staff Lindsay Aikens Carla Bass Kevin Beckom Diana DeCubellas Tina Fuscaldo Rasheema Graham Anita Harris Jenna Hovland Maria Hudson Joyce Julien Susan Kopensky Steven Lantz Melinda Matlin Jenn McCague Stephanie Mills Ron Eng Cybele Policastro Stacey Spielman Kishma Tilley Amy Ulrich Tamara Weston Lisa Yandoli Technical Staff Bill Ackerland Hank Liebeskind Tigre McMullan Jessia Milstein Pat Minetta Belinda Ward Dave Smith Victor Smith Ben Tollefson Ron Washburn Paul Wilkens Keith Winsted Lisa Lederer Keith Conod Christina Conroy John Cooke Jim Gregory Tom Guaderama Peter Hefter Kory Hellebust Douglas John Mark Katz Amy Lasch Richard Wirth Shawn Patrick Anderson Post Production Joe Bernie & Corinna Roth, Stable Films Post Production/WGBH Vincent J. Straggas Mark Steele Stephanie Mills Scenic Design Production Design Group, LTD. Scenery Center Line Studios Sound Design/Sound Mix Bob Schott, National Sound Music Recording and Mix Joe Franco, Beatstreet Productions Videotape at Metropolis Studios Special Thanks to John Sculley Kate Taylor Brooklyn Public Library The New York a Public Library Project Director Beth Kirsch Business Affairs Evie Kinster Erica Lindberg-Gourd Senior Curriculum Advisor Gerald S. Lesser Curriculum Consultants Dr. Alma Flor Ada Dr. Edward J. Kane’Enui Dr. Marilyn J. Adams Patrica A. Kelley Dr. Jeanne S. Chall Jamss P. St. Clair Dr. Kyla D. Gaunt Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland Elsa Cardenas Hagen Dr. Junko Yokota Executive in Charge Brigid Sullvian A Coproduction of WGBH Boston and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. ©2000 WGBH Educational Foundation and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. All rights reserved WGBH Boston Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:WGBH Boston Category:End Credits Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS